First Somerset
s used on special services to the University of Bath and Bath Spa University, under the "Bright Orange" brand.]] First Somerset & Avon Ltd provides bus services in Somerset, South Gloucestershire, Bath and West Wiltshire. It is part of First Group. First Somerset & Avon operates an extensive network of services in and around Bath, Bridgwater, Bristol, Taunton, Trowbridge, Wells, Weston-super-Mare and Yeovil. History The company combines the former operations of Badgerline, acquired by First Group in 1995, and the Somerset operations of Southern National, acquired in 1999. Badgerline was formed from the southern area operations of the Bristol Omnibus Company in 1985 and privatised in 1986. Southern National was split off in 1983 from Western National (then part of the National Bus Company) and privatised in 1988.Buses Magazine, Issue 648, March 2009, Ian Allan Publishing Badgerline Ltd continued as the legal name of the operator of First Somerset & Avon services until 2001, when First Group changed the legal structure of some of its bus operating subsidiaries. The legal entity which had been Badgerline Ltd changed its name to First City Line Ltd and became the operator of Bristol city services (now First Bristol Ltd).Companies House Webcheck Company Number 1966277 The legal entity which had been First Bristol Buses Ltd (which had previously been Bristol Omnibus Company, incorporated in 1887) changed its name in 2003 to First Somerset & Avon Ltd and became the operator of Bristol country, and the Somerset and West Wiltshire services previously operated by First Southern National. Depots *Bath (Weston Island, Lower Bristol Road) (BH) *Bridgwater (Boards Road) (BR) *Bristol (Lawrence Hill) (MH) (Marlborough Street Bus station allocation) *Minehead (Mart Road) *Taunton (Hamilton Road) (TN) *Wells (Priory Road) (Outstation of BH) *Weston Super Mare (Searle Crescent) (WM) *Yeovil (Reckleford) (YV) Taunton Town Services 1/1A Ladymead Road - Railway Station - Town Centre - Normandy Drive (1) - Blackbrook (1) - Richard Huish College (1A) - Chestnut Drive (1A) - Holway (1A). 2''' Town Centre - Railway Station - Lyngford Road - Horner Road - Priorswood '''3 Bishop's Hull - Town Centre - Nerrols Farm 4''' Lane Estate - Wheatley Crescent - Town Centre - Bus Station - Musgrove Park Hospital - Galmington Taunton Rural Routes '''21/21A/221 Richard Huish College (221) - Taunton - Brittons Ash (21/221) - Monkton Heathfield (21A) - North Petherton - Bridgwater - Pawlett - West Huntspill - Highbridge - Burnham on Sea - Berrow (221) 22/22A Taunton - S.C.A.T. - Heatherton Park - Wellington - Tonedale (22) - Rockwell Green (22A) 23/A/B Taunton - Bishops Lydeard (23) - Kingston St Mary - Fulford (23) - West Bagborough/Cotford St Luke (23) - Kingston - Hawkridge - Over Stowey - Nether Stowey - Stogursey - Bridgwater (23A) - Kilve (23B) - West Quantoxhead (23B) - Watchet (23B) - Williton (23B) 25/A/B Taunton - Staplegrove - Norton Fitzwarren - Cotford St Luke - Hillcommon (25/25B) - Milverton (25/25B) - Wiveliscombe (25/25B) - Langley Corner (25) - Langley Marsh (25) - Petton (25B) - Shillingford St George (25B) - Bampton (25B) - Exebridge (25B) - Brushford (25B) - Dulverton (25B) 26 Taunton - Stoke St Mary - Thurlbear 28/X28/28A Taunton - Staplegrove - Bishops Lydeard (28/28A) Bishops Lydeard railway station(28)- Williton (28/X28) - Watchet (28/X28) - Washford (28/X28) - Carhampton (28/X28) - Dunster (28/X28) - Minehead (28/X28) 29 Taunton - Monkton Heathfield - West Lyng - East Lyng - Othery - Greinton - Walton - Street - Glastonbury - Wells 30/30A Taunton - Ashill (30A) - Ilminster - Chard - Axminster 54/A/B/C Taunton - Henlade - Curry Rivel - Langport - Somerton - Ilchester - Yeovil 92/92A Taunton - S.C.A.T. - Heatherton Park - Wellington - Rockwell Green - Beam Bridge Hotel - Appledore - Uffculme - Willand - Cullompton (92) - Exeter (92) - Halberton (92A) - Tiverton (92A) Weston-super-Mare Town Services 1''' Weston-super-Mare Railway Station - Town Centre - The Grand Pier - Marine Lake - Birnbeck Pier - Kewstoke - Sand Bay '''3 Worle (Sainsburys) - Mead Vale - Locking Road - Town Centre - Whitecross Road - Bournville Estate - Searle Crescent (Asda) 3A Worle (Sainsburys) - Walford Avenue - Mead Vale - Locking Road - Town Centre - Drove Road - Bornville Estate - Searle Crescent (Asda) Evenings, Sundays and Public Holidays only 3B Worle (Preanes Green) - Station Road - Summer Lane/Lidl - Mead Vale - Locking Road - Town Centre - Drove Road - Bornville Estate - Searle Crescent (Asda) Evenings, Sundays and Public Holidays only 5''' Worle (Sainsburys) - Upper Bristol Road - Town Centre - Walliscote Road/Clarence Park - Uphill - Weston General Hospital '''5A Worle (Sainsburys) - Upper Bristol Road - Town Centre - Walliscote Road/Clarence Park - Uphill - Weston General Hospital - Oldmixon (Broadway) - Hutton Evenings, Sundays and Public Holidays only 5B Worle (Sainsburys) - Balmoral Way - Upper Bristol Road - Town Centre - Walliscote Road/Clarence Park - Uphill - Weston General Hospital - Oldmixon (Broadway) - Hutton Evenings, Sundays and Public Holidays only 7''' Worle (Sainsburys) - Wansbrough Road - Ebdon Road - Worle High Street - Milton Road - Town Centre - Walliscote Road/Severn Road - Devonshire Road - Coronation Estate - Oldmixon (Brompton Road) '''8 Cleeve - Claverham - Yatton - Worle(Saindburys) - Milton Road - Town Centre - Weston College University Campus Weston College Terms only 9''' Searle Crescent (First bus depot) - Locking Road - Mead Vale - Walford Avenue - Worle High Street - Milton Road - Ashcombe Road - Winterstoke Road - Searle Crescent (First bus depot) '''10 Searle Crescent (First bus depot) - Birnbeck Pier - Town Centre - Coronation Estate - Oldmixon Estate -Searle Crescent (First bus depot) Monday to Saturday Only 14 Worle (Sainsburys) - Walford Avenue - Pastures Avenue - Locking Castle - Weston Village - Hutton Moor - Locking Road - Town Centre 14A Worle (Sainsburys) - Walford Avenue - Pastures Avenue - Locking Castle - Weston Village - Hutton Moor - Locking Road - Town Centre - Weston-super-Mare Railway Station - Bournville Estate - Oldmixon Estate - Bleadon Hill/Burnham Drive - Weston General Hospital Evenings, Sundays and Public Holidays only Weston Rural Services X1 Weston-super-Mare (High Street) - New Bristol Road - Congresbury - Cleeve - Backwell - Flax Bourton - Bristol (Bus Station) 352 Weston-super-Mare (High Street) - New Bristol Road - Hewish - Congresbury - Yatton - Yatton Railway Station - Claverham - Cleeve - Backwell - Flax Bourton - Long Ashton - Bristol (Bus Station) 353 Weston-super-Mare (High Street) - New Bristol Road - Hewish - Congresbury - Yatton (Henley Lodge) - Claverham - Cleeve - Backwell - Flax Bourton - Long Ashton - Bristol (Bus Station) X21/X22 Weston-super-Mare - Bridgwater College Bridgwater College Terms Only X23 Weston College University Campus - Weston-super-Mare Town Centre - New Bristol Road - M5 - Clevedon - Tickenham - Nailsea Weston College Terms Only ''' '''X24 Clevedon - M5 - Worle (Sainsburys)- Milton Road - Weston-super-Mare Town Centre - Weston College University Campus Weston College Terms Only X25 Weston-super-Mare (Marine Parade) - New Bristol Road - M5 - Clevedon - Weston/Walton-in-Gordano - Portishead - M5 - Cribbs Causeway (Some journeys start from Weston College University Campus during Weston College Terms 102 Weston-super-Mare (High Street/Weston-super-Mare Railway Station) - Weston General Hospital - East Brent - Brent Knowle - Burnham-on-Sea - Highbridge - East Huntspill - Woolavington - Puriton 112 Weston-super-Mare (High Street/Weston-super-Mare Railway Station) - Weston General Hospital - Lympsham - Brean - Berrow - Burnham-on-Sea - Higbridge (The George Hotel/Highbridge & Burnham Railway Station) 121 Weston-super-Mare (Weston-super-Mare Railway Station/Marine Parade - Locking - Banwell - Winscombe - Sandford - Churchill - Langford - Wrington - Bristol International Airport - Winford - Felton - Bedminster - Bristol (Bus Station)Some journeys continue to Weston College University Campus during Weston College Term Times 126 Weston-super-Mare (Weston-super-Mare Railway Station/Marine Parade - Locking - Banwell - Sandford - Winscombe - Axbridge - Cheddar - Draycott - Wells Some journeys continue to Weston College University Campus during Weston College Term Times ---- Gallery File:First Somerset & Avon 46225.jpg|A Dennis Dart/Plaxton Pointer operated by First Somerset & Avon See also * List of bus operators of the United Kingdom * Open top buses in Weston-super-Mare References External links *First Somerset & Avon *Profile of First Somerset & Avon Category:First Group bus operators in England Category:Transport in Somerset Category:Bus transport in Bristol Category:Transport in South Gloucestershire